


Rescue

by evenstarz



Series: Sun & Moon [5]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Fluff, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Rescue Missions, Sleeping Beauty Elements, basically caspian rescues peter from a tower and its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: Peter is saved by his knight in shining armor.
Relationships: Caspian/Peter Pevensie
Series: Sun & Moon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379620
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> hi i have been gone for so long! so here is a celebratory work in honor of my return :) also, leave writing requests in the comments!

It's well known that Prince Peter has been in the tower since his 12th nameday. He was sent away due to the deal that his mother made with the famed dark wizard that was prone to tormenting the great land of Narnia. She was promised that those who remained in the White Witches army would be killed by his doing- as long as she gave up her firstborn child when they turned 12. And as the years of peace and harmony continued on, the realization that she would have to give Peter up slowly faded away. The kingdom has grown to love the firstborn as he grew up. He was kind, intelligent, humorous, the list goes on and on. But then, it happened.

It was nighttime when the appearance of the familiar figure appeared in the royal family's dining hall. He elicited gasps from the four children and the king. His voice was absolutely chilling when he questioned, "It is Peter's 12th nameday, yes?"

Tears began to drip from the queens eyes at the sound of his voice. And with a silent nod, she admitted to her deal with sin. 

Peter's finger was pricked within seconds. He was quickly taken from the castle and placed in a tower that left the entire mountainous region of Narnia in dark shadow. Guarded by a dragon, a trench of lava, and countless sets of spells created by the wizard.

It wasn't until six years later that the king and queen found a knight that would be suitable to rescue their son from his terrifying position. His name: Caspian. Known for his great battles at a young age the royals found him as perfect- he was Peter's age and he was beyond incredible with a sword. 

So he was sent off into the vast countryside with nothing but a horse, his weaponry, and a supply of food and water. It took him two months to finally reach the tower. And the journey through the dangerous place felt like it took him even longer. Forced to jump through a bridge that hung over lava was his first challenge, and of course it was done with ease. Then came the dragon. The spear through its brain did not come without almost being set on fire, consumed, or crushed by the extremity of its weight. And finally, the countless amount of spells seemed nearly impossible to defeat. But alas, Caspian did so.

And then he ended up at the peak of the tower: the golden haired boy laid in the perfectly made bed, his pink lips slightly open, and his eyes closed shut with dark eyelashes. A rose is held between his hands, a soft velvet blanket is over his body, and his head his propped up on a pillow. 

Caspian is quick to rush over to the boy and gently shake his shoulder. And when there's no response, he realizes what he must do. He presses his lips to Peter's with gentle pressure, and before he knows it, the boys eyes are fluttering open. 

"You came." The golden haired boy whispers. He leans up yet again, and their lips are joined with the full force of a heavy kiss.


End file.
